Talk:Tech Salvage
This needs to be changed. I'd suggest retitling this page "Tech Base Salvage" and making a new Tech Invention Salvage page, or something like that. --Colonel Jasmine 12:05, 8 May 2007 (EDT) changing page title As stated previously, this page needs to be retitled. 1. How do you do that? 2. What is the protocol for such a change on the wiki? Should I just make changes, then let people who read Recent Changes worry about whether it was a good change? The lack of discussion on my earlier proposal encourages me to take a free hand. --Colonel Jasmine 10:11, 10 May 2007 (EDT) : Can't really answer your questions too authoritatively because I'm not an admin or nothing, but it seems to me that if nobody complains when you ask about it, then you're probably safe enough to go ahead and make your change. If someone doesn't like it, it can always be changed back. I would note that if this page gets retitled, then so will Magic Salvage, Mutant Salvage, Natural Salvage, and Science Salvage for uniformity's sake. Currently Invention Salvage is all on one page, they aren't separated by type. -- Sekoia 10:24, 10 May 2007 (EDT) :: Thanks Sekoia. How do you rename a page? I could just create a new page, paste all of this into it, then make new content for the heading "Tech Salvage". Is this good to do? --Colonel Jasmine 08:16, 11 May 2007 (EDT) ::: No problem. ^^ If you look up at the top of your browser window there are buttons titled "article" "discussion" "edit" "history" "move" "watch" -- the "move" one will let you enter in a new page name and have the page moved. It's better to do it that way because it keeps the editting history with the new page, and leaves a redirect behind at the old page. But if for some reason the new page already exists (not the case here, but I've run into it before elsewhere) then you can copy/paste things around to make it happen, it won't hurt anything. -- Sekoia 08:27, 11 May 2007 (EDT) Some of these salvage items aren't really base salvage, for example, Access Bypass. They should be moved to a new page. --Lin Chiao Feng 08:48, 11 May 2007 (EDT) <.< actually, as of the last edit to this page.. it was all correct. Access Bypass WAS tech salvage until the new sorting was done. Don't worry though, I'll have this updated soon. If you look at the salvage page though, you'll see that this is actually correctly named, as there are 5 categories of base salvage. --Sleepy Kitty 14:19, 11 May 2007 (EDT) ::: My concern is for novice wiki users who search "tech salvage" looking for tech invention salvage and get this page. IMO there is a lot more interest in invention salvage and it's not our fault the ingame taxonomy is somewhat murky. Would a disambiguation thingy be good? --Colonel Jasmine 13:05, 13 May 2007 (EDT) :::: Good point. I updated the page a bit, hopefully that helps some? -- Sekoia 15:47, 13 May 2007 (EDT)